Forbidden
by Jan1
Summary: (YAOI/HanaRuHana) A cursed soul, a restless heart.. two people to defy a prophecy. Can they make it? Happy RuHana Day!
1. Prologue: The Curse

DISCLAIMER

I wish I own Hanamichi, Rukawa, Mitsui, Kogure… and the rest of the Slam Dunk Characters! *Sigh* unfortunately I don't! So I'll just have to contend on wishing upon them…. *double sigh*

********************

**Prologue: The Curse**

A loud cry was heard in the middle of the forest. The midwife who had administered the birth was shaken with fear as she felt the force of prophecy unfolding before her. The prophecy that cursed this child with raven black hair and icy blue eyes. _Ice…_ she smirked, _how appropriate_. Though she herself had prepared for THE prediction, she was still disturbed by the icy-cold feeling seeping through her being just by the mere touch of the newborn…. She was ordered to kill the child immediately after it was born, and spare the mother's life. But, she just doesn't have the heart to execute the royal order. Looking at the dying woman, she could not do anything about her condition. Instead, she has decided to raise the child as her own and try to protect the world and him from impending harm… She doesn't know how, but she will definitely try! 

With total concentration, she uttered a prayer of protection for the unsuspecting baby. And by virtue of the sturdy tree they have taken shelter, she named the boy RUKAWA KAEDE.

~@~@~@~@~@~@

*rubs hands vigorously *… Ahhh, finally I was able to transcribe it! Yippe!!! Whew, I hate doing the typing… I can think better with my pen though.. *sigh*… Still it is comforting that I have already done… chapters are coming… reviews are very much appreciated! Arigatou 8-)


	2. Chap 1: Escapade

**Chapter1: Escapade**

_16 years later…_

"Your Majesty, an emissary is here with an urgent message from the Ryonan Kingdom!"

"Send him in…" Came the booming voice. 

"King Akagi, greetings from the Ryonan Kingdom… Our Highness King Uozumi has sent a complaint against one of your subjects for causing unsolicited havoc to the recent jousting tournament that would have decide the fate of Princess Fiji. The said tournament, as to put it bluntly, was ruined which left the princess in one of her worst mood! The King was concerned that the invited gentlemen and guests might think that the whole fiasco was staged so as to embarrass them. Also, King Uozumi has ordered that the said transgressor be prohibited from setting foot at the Ryonan grounds!" 

"I surmise the transgressor you were talking about is no other than Lord Sakuragi?"

A little bit uneasy, the messenger nods in confirmation.

"O Kogure! What shall I do with that child?" said the King with resignation, as he turned to his adviser.

"May we know good Sir--?" the King's adviser Kogure spoken.

"Hikoichi Aida. Gomen, I am Sir Hikoichi…"

"Sir Hikoichi, really, what did Lord Sakuragi do this time?" a little smile played on the adviser's lips.

"Very well, good Sir… As you may have well known, King Uozumi has invited eligible gentlemen from different lands to participate in a jousting match wherein the hand of Princess Fiji is the ultimate prize. Be it known that ONLY invited gentlemen are allowed to participate. In the last match, the deciding match, Sir Yasuda from Kingdom Yasu, ordered the cessation of the match, which obviously, enraged the King who ordered an explanation. Sir Yasuda argued that one of the knights fighting in the deciding match is an impostor, who had stolen his invitation card to participate. And that he was knocked down hard on the head and had just came around when his squire found him. And so by the Royal order, the two horsemen were brought before the King and were divested of their helmet. And true enough your nephew Lord Sakuragi was one of them. He is not even apologetic to His Majesty, instead attacked Sir Yasuda! Our Royal Guards were not able to capture him for at that very moment, four knights wearing your colors surrounded the redhead. And amidst the chaos and confusion, they were gone… As for the tournament, it was already ruined. The princess stormed out and has not left her bedroom since then, 5 days to be exact…."

"Hmm… Tell me Sir Hikoichi, have you witnessed the joust yourself?" asked Kogure.

"Yes, yes… I was there from the very start for I was the scribe for the event!" came the proud response.

"So, enlighten us please, how did Lord Sakuragi fare?"

"Oh, in defense of the young lord, his performance is really outstanding. He plays fair and is full of courage! In fact, were Sir Yasuda had arrived a little later, the match would have been finished with Lord Sakuragi as victor! I have never seen such valiant fighter," grins the young emissary.

"Though I am not surprised with his performance, I still am gladdened by your account…" beams the King.

"Your Highness, pardon me, but is Lord Sakuragi and his guntam to be punished?" squeaked the emissary.

"O yes! (turning to Sir Kogure) Please bring in Duke Mitsui… (turning back to Hikoichi) Tell King Uozumi that his complaint is seriously been taken cared of. And to show our deep regret for the trouble caused, please accept this gift…" claps his hands and out came 2 servants carrying with them a golden sphere with a skewer in the middle set in a bronze flat surface. The King of Shohoku is well known for his prized collection of unique crafts!

The messenger left with a satisfied smile. He has fulfilled his purpose, and much more… (glancing at the gift).

Princess Haruko and Prince Miyagi have been listening behind a decorative vase all that narration and now made their presence known…

"Father, is Hana-kun alright?" softly cried out by the princess.

"Hi Hi Hi… I wished I had also witnessed what happened there… Father, how come we were not invited?" distractedly asked the short boy with curly hair, the prince.

"Are you implying that you have lost interest to Lady Ayako?" teasingly asked the King. This silenced the young prince with her sister snickering behind him. At the right side door enters Duke Mitsui….

"O, most favored King, what ill wind hath you summoned my presence?" Duke Mitsui cried jestingly! The Duke is famous for his constant cracking of jokes, be it in formal gatherings or not!

Growling, "Hmp! Hisashi, formalities amongst family are not tolerated…(turning to his adviser) Right Kogure?"

The young adviser blushed.

"(chuckling) Now brother, I do not believe you called me just to exchange little niceties, right?

And so, King Akagi recounts the narration made earlier by the messenger. With a little exaggeration and underestimation made by the royal children.

The Duke become suddenly serious, "Though we may not be blood related, I have always looked up to you as my elder brother and that whatever judgment you may have considered on the fate of Lord Hana, I know you have your reasons. Have you reached your decision?"

"Yes I have"

"Then the decision of the King is infallible," the duke answered a little shakily.

tbc

~@~@~@~@~@~@

erm, the Lady Fiji here is no other than Fujima, sori if I have to make him HER… I just couldn't think of any character that will look kawaii as a princess… *cheeky grin* … reviews please! =)


	3. Chap 2: Restless Heart

******

if some of you might still be wondering what that spherical object (chapter 1) King Akagi has given to Hikoichi, it is a basketball ball prototype. I just do not know how to describe the ball in detail, gomen… ^_~

******

**Chapter 2: Restless Heart**

A group of 5 young men set up camp near the riverbank. It has been six nights after their hair breath escape from the guards of Ryonan. But then that was already customary for them! For as long as they can remember, they have been crashing in and out of every trouble imaginable. With the usual bet amongst them on how fast their leader Lord Sakuragi Hanamichi can break free from skirmish. Only one of them knows the reason behind the redhead's flare of temper.

Hanamichi is always frustrated of everything. He had placed himself into all trainings the kingdom could offer and he has surpassed them all with ease, which left the redhead crave for more challenge. Traveling with him has never been boring. It was only in the dead of the night that Hanamichi begins to relax. Sir Yohei still remembered the night he discovered the _real_ Hanamichi…

** FLASHBACK **

It was one of their adventures. 

Sir Yohei suddenly woke up from his deep sleep and, as his habit turns to where his young master is bunked. He was alarmed to find the sleeping bag empty. With the sleek move of a seasoned warrior, he took his sword and slowly prowl the area. At the riverbank, against a boulder of stone, is Hanamichi staring at the night sky with his face illuminated by moonlight. His expression is marked with sadness that Sir Yohei was embarrassed to have seen it. But before he could turn around and leave, his young master had spoken…

"Why am I so incontent, Yohei? Tell me, what more could I have done?" 

Yohei was rooted to his place. It was the first time that he saw his master like this. And then it dawned on him. Behind the boisterous funny face that Hanamichi wears is a person looking for happiness. Slowly and wearily, he sat beside his young master and sigh…

"What is it you're looking for, young master?"

"That is the problem, Yohei! I do not know what I am looking for! Happiness? maybe, but how? This, this feeling of inadequacy is eating me inside, and that makes me upset almost all the time… And I am sorry if sometimes I have vent my disappointment on you and the guntam" frustration is evident in every syllable uttered.

"We know that you didn't really mean harm on us… My Lord, I swear by the blood of my warrior ancestors that runs though my veins, I will protect you and help you find what you were looking for!" his passionate response made the young lord chuckle.

"Thank you, Yohei… and you should start by calling me Hanamichi"

"Yes, Hanamichi. And if you are still up to losing those guards following us, we should try to regain our strength and sleep for a couple of hours, ne?

"Spoken like a true warrior indeed!"

** END OF FLASHBACK **

Now he looks at the loudmouth side of Hanamichi, recalling the comic scenes at the jousting match. As usual he lost his bet to the others since the young lord wasn't pronounced victor. Though they already know their master to be far the best warrior, his constant luck of always being found out is also a well-known fact.

Moments after they finished supper, they have retired to their sleeping bags. Snores were heard immediately, but Yohei was still awake. Then, he saw his young master get up. He discretely followed, and there, under the Banyan tree, Hanamichi is again contemplating at the night sky. 

"Seen anything interesting at the sky?" asked Yohei, and without ceremony sat down beside the youth.

"Yeah, see those group of stars? They looked like Lady Yuki's pooch… Nyahaha, the flat nose and short legs, see?"

"Hmm… Hanamichi, it's been a week since the tournament. I came to believe that the palace has already learned of the incident..." voiced Yohei with a trace of worry.

"Yes, Yohei. I believe King Ouzumi has already dispatched a messenger to my uncle Akagi now. I do not know what punishment awaits us."

"Well, whatever it is, I will always be with you…"

"I know, Yohei, you're the best friend I always hoped for. Thank you."

Silence.

"Are you sure you are not attracted to Princess Fiji? She is quite a catch, you know?"

A little irritated, "C'mon, are we into that subject again? Cut the crap, ok? I can't tolerate that silly girl's constant fawning at her suitors. As if!" (this is Hana's impression on Fujima, not mine! *peace sign*)

"So, none of the ladies there caught your fancy?"

"I was busy looking for an equal! I was hoping Prince Sendoh will show at the match. I've heard he was quite a fighter himself… but Lady Yayo told me that Sendoh turned down the invitation for a visit to Princess Aki of Kingdom Koshino (sori, can't think of any name!)… But that Lord Maki is also a tough one. I really enjoyed our match. If it were not for Sir Yasu --- hey, I thought you have given him your famous punch? I can't believe he revived that easily!"

"Erm, if I recall correctly Hanamichi, you only shoved him inside his tent and he just fainted out of fright. You, by the way, immediately felt guilty and started to pretend Sir Yasuda wasn't there. Tsk-tsk, such soft hearted fighter ---" Seeing the horror in the lord's expressions, "--- and fortunately, the guntam are busy checking the area. No, they didn't see your soft side there!"

"(sigh) I thought I just gave myself away there," replies Hanamichi with relief.

"Hahaha, and now Lord Hanamichi Sakuragi, we must sleep. It shall be less than a day's travel to the palace now. And I am very much looking forward to a warm bath, a hearty dinner and the sweet smile of Princess Haruko!" says Yohei with a dreamy look. 

"Hah! One of these days Yohei I shall tell my cousin of this hidden feelings of yours.."

"Just dare..!!!!"

And with a smile on their lips, they return to their camp and sleep, and dream of happy adventures they will share in the future….

tbc

~@~@~@~@~@

thank u… thank u…. ok, if some of you thinks that my characterization of hana-kun is sooooo OOC, please tell me so… but, **THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M GONNA CHANGE IT!** NYAHAHAHA… I just love my Hana-kun…. And of couse Kaede-kun, .… I love them both *dances around crazily*…. That's why I'm making all this HanaRu/RuHana ficcies… hehehe… R&R please, but no howlers… *grin* *grin*


	4. Chap 3: Breaking The News

**Chapter3: Breaking The News**

At the Shohoku Kingdom, a sudden commotion brought the king and those present at the court stir out of their respective affairs. In rushed a young guard with an announcement...

"Your Majesty, the young Lord Sakuragi with his guntam is back! They are already at the gates Your Highness!"

"So, that's the commotion, then!" dismissing the young guard, he turned to his personal servant. 

"Please call in Duke Mitsui and the rest of the royal family. And order the royal chef to furnish the most sumptuous feast. The Lord Sakuragi's return is a cause for celebration..." and turning to his loyal adviser with a look of finality, "Sir Kogure?" the adviser only nods his understanding...

So, enters Princess Haruko, her hands all wrung out, eyes wide with unshed tears and a look of panic. She is followed by Prince Miyagi, with head bowed, being consoled by Lady Ayako. And, finally Duke Mitsui with his proud mien that failed to hide his growing anxiety. All members of the court could feel the growing distress while waiting for the anticipated young lord.

Finally...

"Your Majesty, King Akagi, I present to you the return of Lord Sakuragi," speaks a heavy short man with thick lips, bowing respectfully.

The rest of the returning group also bowed with respect.... Silence is the only thing heard in the court... 

The king stood up and approached the strapping young man with red-flame hair that just reached past his shoulders. With the unconventional display of affection, the king raised the youth to his feet and embraced him with eyes closed. Feelings of pure love and deep concern is etched on the king's profile.

"Child, how have I failed you!" exclaimed the King full of emotions. 

With these words the royal children also breach convention. They rushed to the redhead and hugged him tight. By now, the Princess Haruko is crying openly. Duke Mitsui is standing away with uncertain manner, his eyes full of tenderness only for his sole heir.

Watching the scene before him, Sir Yohei couldn't help a foreboding feeling. 

"Oi, oi, such warm reception for the tensai, NYAHAHAHA... you missed me that much, huh?! I should be away more oftener then...." playfully replied the young lord. It is common knowledge even outside Shohoku of Hanamichi's self-proclaimed Tensai-ness. 

"Hana-kun, please swear on your mother's grave you wont leave us again!" pleads the princess still with the unshed tears.

"Hey, as far as I know I haven't planned my vacation yet!... Are you having the cramps again?" answers Hanamichi while peering through the princess' eyes.

"Oi baka, you still owe me a round of sword fight! Or are you trying to run away from my exceptional talent, again?" growls Prince Miyagi, tapping the redhead's shoulder.

Patting the prince's head, "Ryochin, can't you accept the fact that you are much shorter than me? I am just trying to spare my life from Lady Ayako... If I am to give you even a small cut, she will surely kill me with that formidable fan of hers! I wouldn't want the ladies of the kingdom to grieve the passing of such a dashing catch like me!" Hanamichi grins mischievously.

Duke Mitsui suddenly burst forth from where he's standing. "Enough of this talk of passing and going away! (calmly, opens his arms) Son, welcome home... (father embraced son) I missed you so! (voice quivering)."

With each scenario becoming more emotional, the King interrupts. "Ehem, greetings done... let us proceed to the family chamber. (turning to the guntam) You are dismissed now, you may proceed to whatever business you may like..."

"If it's no disrespect Your Majesty, we would like to hear from Lord Sakuragi for his last orders...." Sir Yohei asks.

Shocked by such brash and honest request, the king turned to Hanamichi...

'Yohei, Ookusa, Noma, Takamiya, you have been loyal and have served me well, you may leave me now with the rest of the royal family, I am positive no harm shall befall upon me while inside palace! (smiles affectionately to them)"

Yohei approach the redhead, kneeled before him and kissed his right hand, then with a final dip towards the King, he left. The rest of the guntam also followed suit... The King watching them couldn't help but be delighted. His nephew is surely loved by many!

Private Dining Room...

"…And so, this Sir Yasuda pretends that she, the lady in waiting of Lady Ami, had accidentally entered his tent... HAHAHA, accident my a$$! We have watched them accidentally grope at e-each other before.. before we announced our p-presence... HAHAHA....". As always when Lord Hanamichi is around, the room is filled with laughter.

"O yeah? That's common knowledge already!"  Rolling his eyes and feigning disinterest, the prince couldn't help the buoyant feeling he has whenever his cousin is present.

With the turn of topic, the princess was getting embarrassed. "You did not excused yourselves, Hana-kun? U have obviously caught them in a compromising situation, you know.... (blush some more)."

"HAHAHA... i wouldn't mind a little entertainment though... if it were not for the match, we would have seen the rest.... HAHAHA..."

_The match_. The table suddenly becomes silent, Duke Mitsui has his fork in mid-air....

The King addressing the group, "Has everyone finished their meal? (without waiting for answers) Let us proceed to the Saloon... Sir Kogure, please bring The Book...."

The Saloon….

After the King has spoken his decision, the group becomes silent. Even Sir Kogure was a little shocked by the King's final words. As the Royal Adviser, they have talked about it, but he did not ask the King for any details. Watching the gloomy faces around, Sir Kogure mourns with them. The King was sitting on his favorite chair, a little uncertain. Princess Haruko was again clutching a handkerchief, dabbing her eyes every now and then. Prince Miyagi was at window with his back turned from the assembly, his stance speaks of unbridled tension; Duke Mitsui was standing behind Lord Hana, gripping his shoulder, obviously trying to contain the hurt his son might be feeling. And Lord Hanamichi…. His head bowed, hair hiding his eyes… 

It was a long time before Lord Hanamichi slowly lifts his head and speaks…

"My King, my foolish adventures have indeed caused you troubles that might have mean war. I am most unworthy of your love and I therefore deserve to be punished. Shocked as I might have been a while ago, I will most certainly accept my penalty", the young lord bowed before the king without losing composure.

The king couldn't help but admire the carriage of his nephew. "So be it. You will leave together with your guntam on the forthnight. Your provisions shall be ready upon your leaving….".

"Can I request one thing though?" 

"Yes?"

"I would like to do it alone. There is no reason to dragged along the whole guntam as if they were to blame for my actions…"

"That is not for me to decide, my dear… (turning to Kogure) Please send the guntam in…"

No sooner than the guntam arrived. Sir Yohei has that expression of something akin to confirmation of his fears.

"Sirs, known as the guntam of Lord Hanamichi… as was already written in the Book of Laws, be it known that Lord Hanamichi is to be exiled to Forest Tierra as punishment for breaching the diplomatic agreement with Kingdom Ryonan. It is the request of Lord Hanamichi that you may not accompany him, what have you to say?" Sir Kogure expounds with his authoritative voice.

Sir Yohei came forward, bowed respectfully to Hanamichi and then turned back to the adviser.

"As was already written in my heart, I've sworn my complete loyalty to Lord Hanamichi, he be on exile or not."

"It is no fun to be left behind with them two gone! I, too, will go with Lord Hanamichi"

"Yeah, Noma and I will surely tag along, too!"

"So, it is resolved! Your exile starts on the forth night and ends after a year. After 4 days, as the estimated travel days you will reach the forest, every man and woman who have heard the decree will not hesitate to bring death unto you. So there is no use in not going into the forest, as that is the only _safe_ place you will have!" 

"So it shall be done…"

On the forth night, the group left the Kingdom once more, but not for some adventure. The people who watched the retreating figures couldn't help but make the sign as this day marks the death of their beloved Lord Hanamichi. 

tbc

~@~@~@~@~@~

Yosh, I did it!.. it was longer than I thought, though! Gomen, gomen … hey, u might ask, why that day marks the death of Hana?… answer will be on the next chapter.. . hehehe… tnx for the reviews… ^_^


	5. Chap 4: Enchanted Forest

********************

My heartfelt thanks to those who read and reviewed…! *shy grin* I'm not really good at giving compliments… 

This chapter is written to give an idea of the 'punishment'. So, i made it shorter, just enough to create an atmosphere. The rest, I'll leave to your imagination.... so, enjoy! =)

********************

**Chapter 4: Enchanted Forest**

In their last two weeks stay at the palace, King Akagi, as a peace offering to Lord Hana has asked Witches and Learned alike for any information about the Forest Tierra. Some of the witches have insinuated the grave danger to whosoever set foot there. The Learned, on the other hand, speaks of exotic plants and animals, but they haven't really reached the heart of the forest, which they have felt to have strong magic. These information didn't helped the 'exiled group' much. 

They have been travelling 3 days straight, and now felt the growing exhaustion in their bones. They couldn't afford to loiter around for fear that villagers may see them and kill them, so they make a stop only when necessary. Lord Hana was taking their lead, when suddenly he stops…

'You felt that?" asked Hanamichi a little warily. He didn't really believe in magic spells and such, but…

"The atmosphere here is surely different now… I guess we are already at the Forest Tierra. Be very careful now, minna," answered Yohei, who immediately draws his sword. The rest of the guntam also reached for their weapons.

For some hours, they have warily scanned their path for any signs of danger. With every little noise they heard, it is always met with suspicion. Night falls immediately…

"We'll take turns to watch. Takamiya will stand guard tonight."

They finally made a daily pattern. When they woke up, two will gather more wood and fill their water bags. Two will hunt for food, and the other one will prepare or clean up the camp. Since, they could not stay in the same camp longer than 3 nights, water is becoming their major requirement for a camping site. And where there is a waterhole, all sorts of beasts and creatures are sure to be near. 

They were again looking for a comfortable campsite when they heard a beautiful singing. The beautiful sound made their spirits lift high as if floating. Immediately lured to the majestic sound they didn't notice the ravine before them. Noma, who was walking ahead of them fell into it. Snakes were everywhere inside and Noma was badly bitten. Fortunately, they were able to draw him up immediately. With their supply of herbs and medicine, Noma was revived, but the danger of complications is not over. They need to stay there at least for the night.

Then, they saw the bird with the majestic singing. It has the graceful neck of a swan, feathers of bright colors, changing variedly with the touch of light. The tail extends far and is like a burning fire. The bird, it seemed, haven't seen them yet. After the song, the bird let fall of its droppings on some rabbit, which obviously was drawn by the beautiful sound. Right before their eyes, the rabbit turned into stone.

"The Bird of Adarna!" Yohei exclaimed almost reverently. Then he smiled towards the group, "Noma will be alright by the morrow. The song of the Bird of Adarna has taken care of that!" 

And true enough, by the morning Noma woke up as if nothing had happened. They stayed for another night hoping to get another glance of the enchanted bird, but they were greatly disappointed. And so, they continued their journey deeper into the forest….

At last, they finally found a suitable place for campsite. The plain surrounded by trees, wide enough for them. A spring quite small not to attract large beast is situated on the farther north of their post. Soon, they were settled in and drifted off to sleep. The watchman for the night was Ookusa.

Compounded with the previous night's excitement, the forest's nocturnal sounds act like a symphony that before long lulled Ookusa to sleep. 

And then, suddenly, pandemonium erupts! Branches and vines are charging from every direction... The group instantly wide awake, fought hard the attacking branches. Takamiya had his leg caught and was hanging upside down... Hanamichi, who had two swords drawn just swung around cutting branches that meet the blades.... They're fighting with all their strength, yet the assault of branches didn't weaken. Not long before, their wounds and gushes made their defense frail and the striking branches raised more damage ... The last thing the young lord saw was an ethereal being with flowing hair, and a large dog, and then he was swallowed into the abyss of darkness.....

tbc

~@~@~@~@~@~

okidoki... i suspect a little definition of terms is necessary

Witches = people who know the craft: spells, potions, magic, etc

Learned = people who are in sync with nature and can see through enchantments; 

Bird of Adarna = can't help but insert a bit of Philippine touch here. The _Ibong__ Adarna_ (Bird of Adarna) is a folklore bird that can heal any kind of illnesses with it's majestic singing, but can turn objects into stone by it's droppings alone.

There, just a short one as promised… R&R please, arigatou! Ja… ^_~


	6. Chap 5: Untouched

*******

Yosh, finally the chapter where kaede-kun will make his debut! Sori if it's a little later, I just can't make it sooner enough… so, read on & enjoy! *wide grin* 

**A/N** words/sentence enclosed with "quotes" are spoken

_Italics_ are thoughts or as emphasis

*******

**Chapter 5: Untouched**

On the 4th day, Hanamichi woke up, a little disoriented on his surroundings. _Where am I?_ He suddenly turned around as he heard scratching at the other side of the room. The movement made the throbbing of his head worse. He tried to get out of bed, but only succeeded in falling down the floor. The noise made the creature came forward and licked his face. _A fox?_ It was a large fox with pure white coat. _Odd, I didn't feel threatened!_ The fox, then gave a long howl. No sooner then the door slammed open and in came a youth with long black hair and pale skin. It is the hair that caught the Hanamichi's attention, for he haven't seen anything as smooth and as dark before. _It looks like the __midnight__ sky! _And then he gazed into blue pools, which seemed to drown him. The stranger stared at him without blinking. No emotion is shown in his face. He was about to ask the stranger something when the door opens again and in came a big fat old woman.

"You are right Kaede, this young Lord will wake up today, and so you have left Snow to guard him," the old woman smiled towards the stranger.

"Who are you? And where am I?" asked Hanamichi with a rasping voice. 

"I am Anzaide and this is Rukawa Kaede. You are in Kaede's room recovering from the wounds you received on that Whipping Tree. Your friends have already recovered and they just went out hunting for dinner. They will be arriving anytime soon… how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts…" groans Hanamichi. Without a word, the youth named Kaede walks out the room. The fox followed him up to the doorway, and then decided to stay back and snuggle against Hanamichi.

"Hmmm… Strange… that fox seemed to have a soft spot on you! I haven't seen Snow as docile with others… Strange, indeed!" mumbles Anzaide almost to herself. 

Being helped to bed, Hanamichi felt the staring eyes of the old woman. Couldn't strain his irritation, "Why are staring at me like that?" he asked.

_He will come to you in shades like the sun. _

_If you touch him you will know the life that might or death that will…_

"Your hair, it's red… like the sun…" replies the old woman as if remembering something a long time ago.

"So? I was born with this, what's the problem?"

"Problem? Nothing… nothing my Lord," hastily replied the old woman.

With that, she busily fussed about the recovering patient. Changing the wound dressing; applying scented oil on his body. With the combined aroma of oil and incense, plus the warm body of Snow beside him, Hanamichi again succumbed to sleep. 

At suppertime, on his insistence, Hanamichi sits among them. The guntam were ecstatic of his recovery. They chatted amiably which draws the familiar laughter of their master. 

Unknown to them is Rukawa watching in wonderment. He just couldn't place his impression of the redhead. _Can he be the one? Even Snow had felt it_… Since the recovery of the young lord, Rukawa always finds himself staring at him, trying to figure an answer. Often their gazes met but it was always the redhead who breaks contact. _Can he have known something!_ Without speaking, he stood up and left the table. He took a glance back at Snow, who only laid its head on the redhead's lap, _traitor_, then he left the room…

"Anzaide, is Rukawa mute?"  Asked Hanamichi, disturbed by the fact that the kitsune has been giving him that stare tonight.

"No, he's just not a talker… " Answered the old woman.

"Is he your child? And how long have you stayed here in the Forest Tierra?" curiously asked Hanamichi.

"How I wished he was my son!" With a faraway look, the old woman continued…

"16 years ago, I accompanied a woman about to give birth… It was nighttime then… I wasn't able to save the mother… But the child (a hurt look in her eyes)… the child was Kaede. I have to raise him myself as a mother would… And we have been living in this forest since then. I sometimes go outside to give medicines to the villagers..."

"Why not live in a village, where you can interact with people more often? I believe Rukawa won't be such a tight-lipped then…" Answered Hanamichi innocently.

"(smirks) The very reason why we lived in this forest, to avoid contact with people!"

"Eh?!"

"My Lord, this is the only place we belong. And the only place we shall be… Which brought me to the subject of why you are here?"

And so, Lord Hanamichi recounted the story behind their banishment from the kingdom. The conversation continued with the young lord disclosing of his frequent adventures, his relationship with the royal family and the people of the Kingdom, the touching loyalty of his guntam, and his constant quest for happiness. The last was punctuated with a sigh that made the old woman reach out and hold his hand. The gesture startled the lord, but he acknowledged it just the same. 

Days passed and the young lord had fully recovered. He was on one of their daily exercise of sword fighting, this time with Yohei. The game is obviously gaining on the side of Lord Hanamichi, and without even sweating his brow he ended the bout with Sir Yohei panting for breath.

"Kah-kah… It's unfair! After the days you've been in bed, I thought you would have been out of shape! Nah, I shouldn't have bet on it… "

"Training with you guys will surely rust my talent!  Hmmm… Maybe the kitsune can fight?" voiced Hanamichi while turning his eyes towards the reclining raven-haired guy with his fox. 

Yohei, seeing the determination of his master, jogs to where Rukawa is. When he reached a hand to poke the guy, Snow suddenly growl. The sound startled Yohei and he crashed into the youth. Upon the sudden contact Rukawa bolts upright, his lips pressed tight and eyes mirroring horror. Yohei, on the other hand, his eyes large with disbelief, has alarm and terror written all over his face. He unconsciously began to shiver...

"What happened?" Hanamichi hurriedly went over his best friend.

"It's c-cold... I've n-never felt th-this cold b-before... Brrr....," says Yohei shakily. Anzaide, who came forth by the growl of Snow, understood what had transpired. _It has happened! _

"Do not worry. It was just the curse," says Anzaide, approaching the shivering Yohei. "Kaede, are you all right?" she turned to asked the still motionless Rukawa, who only nods his reply.

"Damn you woman, don't speak riddles to me!" Lord Hanamichi was obviously upset.

"I will answer whatever questions you will have after I take a look at Yohei... and Kaede," Anzaide looked into the redhead's eyes urging him to heed her words. 

The old woman then went to her hut and collected herbs and oils. On her way to Yohei, she stopped before Rukawa and whispered some words. The youth stared long back at her and then slowly nods his head. Yohei, after been applied soothing oil soon stopped shivering, but his eyes still has that haunted look. Looking around the assembly before her, the guntam, Lord Hanamichi and Kaede, Anzaide commenced her tale…

"What you have just witnessed is the curse that was linked with Kaede's birth... I mean a prophecy was spoken to his mother when Kaede was still in her womb. She didn't even know that she was pregnant then.... Because of the prophecy, _Death will surely flow_, the then King Takehito Akagi ordered this woman banished, I went with her for she is my mistress.

_"A child of the night will be borne _

_His touch might mean spring, but winter is certain_

_Summer might come, but fall is never far_

_Pleasure he might taste, but his pain is determined_

_Be therefore like the moon, hidden from daylight_

_Untouched by the sun, not touching.__ Forbidden."_

"The first of the prophecy… Kaede's touch can bring slight shivers to deadly chills, depending on the person's resolve. But he is also not immune. In return, Kaede can feel the person's deepest pain. You cannot even begin to imagine how painful that is! There were little accidents before, that's why Kaede seldom accompanies me to the villages. They've accepted him as harmless, but accidents happen, you know.  And then, they called him the Ice Prince."

"You said that was the first of the prophecy… do you mean there is more to it? Maybe there is a way to revert what was foretold!" _Untouchable. Untouched._ Hanamichi just couldn't imagine a life without human touch….

"Either way, my lord. Either way, death will surely flow… Anyway, that is all you need to know of the prophecy." Anzaide noticed the tender look the young lord gave to Kaede. _Are you the one?_

Silence… Rukawa, without a backward glance left the group. 

"I really feel bad about Rukawa… I do not know what, but I know there is something we can do about it!"

Again, silence… With a determined look, the redhead withdrew from the crowd and went to the direction where Rukawa went…

tbc

~@~@~@~@~@~

Erm… again I've made another he a SHE here. I just though an old woman is most likely the best companion for our Kaede-kun here… SHE is no other than Anzai-sensei… again, gomen! And sori if the prophecy doesn't sound much like one… 

Grrrr… I still haven't figured out how to make the succeeding chaps less angsty *pulls hair*… I feel bad when even one my SD boys die! Wahhhh!!!! 

Oh I forgot, wadyatink of the story?..... R&R please... arigatou!


	7. Chap 6: Past Revisited

**********************************

sori if I took long time to update… I really took my time to think of the turn of events, and I am quite satisfied with the outcome… erm sori if the formatting is different, I'm using MS Office XP....

also, my heartfelt gratitude to those who sent their reviews, even after the lengthy hiatus I've been… I need not mention your names here, you know who you are! *bows head* Arigatou! 

Warning: Major OOC, and yaoi. 

A/N:  SlamDunk disclaimer applies.  During my 'vacation' I came upon the book that inspired me to write this fic, _Forbidden by __Elizabeth Lowell (So that brings me to add that to this fic's disclaimer).  Yes, same title!  I even patterned the prophecy thingy (though the orig sounds more convincing).  But MY plot is different, that I am sure of.  Lowell's works are definitely Romance with 'perfect' characters, but I like her stories' skeletons._

**********************************

****

**Chapter 6:  Past Revisited**

****

****

"We're not supposed to be here!"  A fine-looking lady whispered worriedly, fanning herself almost absent-mindedly.

Her companion looked fervently around, before hurriedly dragged her inside a room.  "I am going to be the next king, Aya-chan.  So there is no reason for me not to be here!"

"But Ryota, you're not yet the King!  That makes a difference."

"Hai!  I know that.  But I am worried about my cousin and his group.  After discreetly asking around without answers, I have to resort to the only hopeful thing.  The Book may have the answers I was looking for!" Prince Ryota reasoned.  

The journal where royal decrees, decisions, foresights and happenings are being logged is commonly called The Book.  The main purpose of the said book is to guide royal leaders for a just sovereignty.  Only the Kings, past and present, and the current Royal Adviser are allowed inside this room where The Book resides, much less open the forbidden book.  

"I know.  But the least we could do is ask permission from the King!  Or maybe from Kogure-sempai," implored the still worried Lady Ayako.

The prince paused awhile to think it through.  "Nah!  What if they refuse?  I can't take that chance… There might be something in The Book that will help Hanamichi… I have this feeling that I just need to search some more!"

They are finally in front of the front self where the journals are neatly arranged.

"So, where shall we begin searching?  There are a lot of them here," Lady Ayako asked.

"We start from the latest archives, searching backwards… Just look for something out of ordinary… something strange!"

"Hai!"

0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0

On the other side of the palace, a tall man is silhouetted against the open window.  A sliver of moonlight speared his face that reflected all seriousness and intensity.  The soft breeze managed to ruffle his already tousled hair endearingly.  

"Hisashi?"  A gentle voice called him forth from his deep thought.

"Hm?"  He answered without looking back at the caller.

A rustle of sheets and a squeak of bedsprings is heard, then soft footfalls coming.  

"You've been doing that lately.  What is it?"  A still sleepy man wrapped his hands around the tall man, and burrowed his face on his lover's back.

"Kimi-kun, it's been 3 months since Hana left.  I am overly worried!"  Came the passionate yet distress-filled response. 

Kogure, as a reply only tightened his embrace, no proper words came to comfort his lover.

"He's my son, for goodness sake!  My only son!" the Duke cried.  "How can I even abandon him like this?"

Quiet sobbing emanate from the helpless father.  In an effort to calm the upset Duke, Kogure rained fond kisses and ran gentle hands on his lover's skin, for no words can bring a son back to his father's embrace.  Moments later, "Let's go to bed, koi, the air is getting chilly.  We don't want Hana-kun to learn his father was sick in his absence, ne?"

In bed, the lovers still held each other, finding solace in their shared warmth. 

"Hana is the very image of his mother, koi.  I already lost Ayumi-chan." The Duke shivered from that memory.  "God knows how I have atoned my sins, does He have to take my son, too?"

Kogure felt his lover's tremors of fear, tearing his heart the more.  "We have no right to judge fate, Sashi-kun.  If Hana-kun is the very image of Ayumi-chan, don't you think he will just die without fighting?  Don't forget he's also your son, so I bet your stubbornness and resiliency also rubbed onto him.  All we have to do is have faith in their group.  They have been to a lot of skirmish before that they might be treating this exile thing as another adventure!"  

Sensing the calming effect of his words, Kogure added, "If it will appease you more, we will try to search into The Book.  There might be some information there that might help us, okay?"

"You have been most kind, Kimi-kun," the troubled father replied.  "God might have taken Ayumi-chan from me, but He has given me an angel, nothing less."  He tenderly said while stroking his lover's face.  "Aishiteru."

0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0

Last night, she had cried herself to sleep.  Again.  She has long stopped counting her teardrops.  Though she tried to assuage her incessant fear on the whereabouts of the exiled group by accommodating suitors, the silence of the night always bring fresh tears in her eyes.

Today, she is in no mood to entertain beaus, and had pronounced herself ill.  Surrounded in the embrace of the royal garden's magnificence somehow made her worry less.  While humming a soft tune, she thoughtlessly ran a finger on a clear pond.

"A pretty flower for my little princess..."  A strong voice interrupted her musing, as strong fingers holding a white rose came into her vision. 

"Father!" Princess Haruko gasped in surprise.

"I heard you were ill.  What is it this time?" asked the concerned king.

"Iie."  Princess Haruko shook her head in denial.  "I just don't feel like meeting another set of new faces… Can I postpone the choosing, father?"

"Princess, you are in a marriageable age, and I am an old man.  I want my children to settle in the most comfortable way as I can possibly provide.  I do not want to leave you vulnerable to opportunists and gold-diggers!"

"I know.  But…" The princess trailed off.

"What is it?" The instinct of his being a father told him that there is more to the problem than choosing a suitable husband.  "Is it about Hanamichi?"

"I…I can't help but worry about them!  I do not even know if I'm going to see him again…" Princess Haruko finally gave in to her tears, which flowed down her cheeks continuously.  

"There now, that cousin of yours is one heck of a guy.  And the army he has with him is no weakling!  I have strong faith in them getting through with this banishment…" The King replied, hoping too that his words are true.

"We do not know what beasts lurk in that enchanted forest!  What if they can't make it?  What if they are all suffering right now, while we are ensconced in this safety fortress?" Princess Haruko ranted almost madly.  "I will never see my love again!"

The King let out a surprised gasp.  "Haruko!"

"I know father.  I have been avoiding any talks about my marriage, simply because I have already found someone I love!" A deep sigh escaped her lips.  "But he is not of royal blood, that's why I did not tell you anything!"

"That's preposterous!" thundered the angered King.  "You are a princess.  You should marry our kind, to uphold your status, to enforce our empire!"

"Just because grandfather chose a mate for you, doesn't mean you will choose mine, too!"  Tears are silently pouring down her cheeks.  "I want to marry someone I love."  

The princess's indignant reply stunned the king to silence.  He was brought to believe that royalties' first obligation is to the kingdom.  His father always drilled into his head:  _A person borne of the privilege has specific obligations (1).  And he was sure that he has been honor-bound to this ideal.  Why would he send his nephew to exile if not for political reason?  Even the memory of his beloved sister Ayumi couldn't put off his decision!_

And now, his princess whom he thought to be more fragile than his prized crystalline possessions is deliberately turning back from the principle their lineage has long been observing? 

Princess Haruko continued her plea. "We know that between the Queen Mother and you there was no love.  But I've seen the loving relationship Duke Mitsui and the late Marquise Ayumi-chan had.  I want to have that kind of marriage, too!"

The king unconsciously evaluated his position, not just a leader but as a person, a friend, a husband, a father.  And he was quite saddened to have realized, at this late age, that even in his personal dealings, he based his judgment on its relevance to Shohoku's.  He let out a big sigh, surrendering to the wisdom of his little princess.

"Who is it?" He quietly asked, though a likely suspicion came to mind.

Princess Haruko hesitated for a moment, but decided to tell part of the truth, "He is a Hana-kun's friend.  A very loyal friend."

"And you loved him?  How do you know you love him?" asked the king, trying to ascertain if the princess's feelings are more than just simple adoration.

She had asked Lady Ayako about what HER 'feelings' towards HIM is about and the kind Lady just smiled knowingly telling her that SHE already knew the answer.  "I know that my eyes constantly sought his presence; and my heart jumps with joy when I see him; and my spirit is restless when he is away."  Haruko then faced his father with all honesty.  "If that is not love, then I do not know myself anymore!"

"Very well, child, I will not give sermons on such things anymore."  King Akagi started to explain.  "But that doesn't mean you, young lady, are going to ditch your suitors.  Not yet.  I am going to ask Kogure-san to look into The Book for any helpful information about the Forrest Tierra.  I might change my orders on the banished group!"  Seeing the overjoyed expression on the princess's face, the king added, "The word young lady is MIGHT.  I did not say I will."

"Arigatou, outosan!"

tbc

~@~@~@~@~@~

okay, I really find it difficult to give the secondary characters their side of the story, as I tend to go off course, not to mention making the story longer!  Arghhh, I still do not want to give my charas a touch of hell, though it's kinda necessary (?!)...Erm, the (1) may sound familiar to you, from the movie Ever After (Drew Barrymore)... so, did I make sense here?  Please tell me what u think!


	8. Chap 7: Broken Silence

***********************

okay, so here's another installment. I am still not sure as to what chap this fic will finished, so don't ask yet!  Thanks to those who reviewed *hands out cyber choco-chip cookies* 

Warning:  major ooc

***********************

Chapter 7:  Broken Silence

For days, Rukawa noticed the redhead discretely following him and being extra nice – offering to carry things, making sure he eats more than his usual serving, incessantly chatting with him even if he doesn't contribute anything.  At first, Rukawa just ignore the attention, but lately it is becoming very irritating.  And the fact that the others seemed to also notice the special attention irritates him more!

Today, the raven-haired youth is on one of his daily routine to gather herbs.  Again, the redhead has assumed the responsibility of going with him.  And that Snow is following the redhead more than his supposed master blows off the wick.  

Rukawa abruptly stops and turns around to face the startled redhead.  "Doaho."  Rukawa said in the iciest way possible.

"Oh, so you speak at last, kitsune!"  The young lord exclaimed.  "And I'm almost convinced that some magical cat got your tongue!  NYAHAHAHA… And you don't have to be shy, I give you permission to call me Tensai, ne?"

With eyebrows knit, Rukawa replied, "Stop 'aho."

"Nani?"

"Stop following me around."

"Teme kitsune!!! That's so presumptuous of you!  I'm just playing with Snow, and he seems to be following you around.  So don't blame me."  

"Ahou."

"And don't call me ahou, baka kitsune!"

"…"

"So, where are we going?"  Hanamichi innocently asked, skipping along Rukawa, hoping that the tight-lipped guy would reply.

"…" ... or not!

"C'mon, since you're finally talking, the least you could do is tell me where we're going!  Isn't that so hard?"  The young lord is getting exasperated.  Patience is definitely not one of his virtues!  

"…"

"K'so!"

0-----0-----0-----0-----0-----0

"Hey, what's with the string?  That's too thin to tie some priced animals? Hmmm, maybe you're threading it to make a stouter rope, right? NYAHAHAHA, Ore Wa Tensai…"

The redheaded lord has again tailed him to his working cabin… He has given up on hopes that the do'aho would tire of following him around.  Even without him responding to the redhead's chattering, the young lord is still adamant, annoying him to no end.

But Rukawa has found the annoying youth endearing.  Even in his silence, he didn't feel any trace of forced companionship with the redhead.  Their bickers and taunts, though oftentimes silent, has become their language of approval with each other.  Well, at least on his side.  Every moment with the redhead, he discovers something new

"It's wick for candles."  Rukawa replied in monotone.

"Honto?!  You know how to make candles?  Wow, that's great! Teach me, teach me!"  The redhead bounced excitedly.  

Again, the redhead had found another way to be more endearing in his eyes.  "Candles, soap, incense, ointments, oils... Hmm, so the Tensai doesn't know how to make them!"  Rukawa replied.

The raven-haired youth knew that the insult won't go unnoticed.  "Kitsune! I bet you do not know how to fight!" And the redhead just retaliated without much thought.

"What's at stake?"  Rukawa is quitely enjoying teasing the other, which he can't help but provoke more!

"Huh?!  You really know how to fight?  With swords?"  Eyes round with disbelief, the young lord suddenly had the thoughtful look, weighing the probability that the kitsune is telling the truth.  "But how did you learn?  Where?"

"The forest is full of challenges, if you only know where to look."

"Ahh…  You learned to defend yourself!"

"No.  I played with them."

Now, that is a blatant bragging!  The redhead just puffed out, "Show off Kitsune!"

"I'm serious.  I learned sword fighting with the Whipping Tree."  Rukawa turned to look at the young lord.

Lord Hanamichi suddenly became subdued.  "Rukawa, Arigatou."

Rukawa was struck silence, if he wasn't silent enough, of the seriousness of the redhead. 

"Thank you very much!" The young lord uttered again to stress the sincerity of his confession.

"?!"

Not understanding the silence, the redhead tried again. "I said, Arigatou." 

"For what?"

"For saving me and the gundam; for letting me recuperate in your bed; for sharing Snow with me; for giving us shelter; for taking care of us!"  Hanamichi heaved a loud sigh.  "At the attacking branches, my last vision was of an angel and a big white furry animal… It was you and Snow, right?  You saved us from a certain death!"

"Not I.  Anzaide." 

"But the pale skin and long black hair, it was you!"

"It was me and Snow you saw, alright!  But it was Anzaide who saved all of you."

"???"

"Her gift.  She dreams."  Rukawa would have preferred not talk of his and Anzaide's gifts, but the redhead just opened it up and not telling anything would definitely mean more pestering from the young lord.

"Eh?  She dreamed that we will be attacked by that tree?" asked Hanamichi incredulously.

_Better be pestered today than later.  "She dreamed of 5 fishes caught in a moving trap, or something…"_

"Eh?"  Hanamichi now is becoming more and more confused.  _What are fishes got to do with us!  Is this kitsune pulling my leg?_  "Oi, kitsune, don't make fun of me by telling that the gundam and I are fishes!  Baka!"

"Do'aho!  It's because you are not Learned, you do not understand!"  Rukawa answered getting frustrated then released a loud sigh.  "She dreamed of things, and because her gift is to discern dreams, she knew of the impending danger that involves the Whipping Tree.  Don't ask me how she knew, the when or where or what, she just knew!"

"Ah, okay!"  The redhead, not totally grasped the idea, just accepted the explanation dismissively.  "Oh, I forgot.  I'll be back in a while…"  He bolted out the door without waiting for the raven-haired youth to reply.

Rukawa mumbled "Baka" while shaking his head in utter wonder of the redhead's almost quicksilver attitude.

Just when Rukawa was starting to enjoy the tranquil atmosphere, the redhead bounded into the room with excited energy.

"Kitsune, for helping us out, please accept this gift."  The young lord, with an expectant grin on his face, handed Rukawa a small chest.  

Rukawa silently opened the given chest and extracted a handful of jesses.  A pleased expression crossed his eyes when the jesses tinkled softly. 

"I kinda like your hair very much, and I was thinking that the golden jesses will look good on you… Here, let me," the redhead excitedly offered.  He carefully braided a small part of Rukawa's hair and attached a string of jesses.

Rukawa gave his head a shake and soft peals resonate.

"Truce?" the young lord nervously offered.

"Okay."  And for the first time, Lord Hanamichi saw Rukawa's beautiful smile.

tbc

~@~@~@~@~

Though there are some fanarts of ru smiling, I am still wondering what he would REALLY look with that beaming smile! *swoon*

I am really a baddie, having to leave you all hanging again, NYAHAHA!!!!

Any comments/reaction/suggestions/question is accepted, ten-Q! 


	9. Chap 8: Forbidden

***********************

I have been waiting for this, when the forbidden thing will appear... no need to wait longer coz here it is... TAH-DAH!!! Oh Happy RuHana Day!!!!

Warning: yaoi (HanaRuHana) is already very evident here! Yippee!!!

***********************

****

**Chapter 8:  Forbidden**

He was bending over a shrub, turns a leaf and took some time studying it before finally decided on plucking it off.  His routine of collecting herbs is his time alone to contemplate, usually about Anzaide, Snow, the villagers.  He had stopped thinking of his concerns long time before.  But lately, his mind is consumed with thoughts of a certain redhead.  He still recalls the time when Hanamichi gave him the jesses as ornaments for his hair.  With a shake of his head, little bells begin to chime…

The soft sound caught Hanamichi's attention.  He straightened to glance at the direction the sound comes. He likes to hear the soft peal of those bells.  And, he likes it even more on Rukawa's hair!  There not far from him, is Rukawa bending over some plant.  He had given those jesses to get an excuse to touch the kitsune's beautiful hair.  Yes, he, the Tensai, insists on dressing up Rukawa's hair.  Oftentimes he'd dreamed of being wrapped in those silky strands!  Knowing where his thoughts are leading to, he mentally gave himself a shake.

Rukawa raised his head and saw Hanamichi looking in his direction. He then waves a hand to signal the end of their herb gathering…  Rukawa slowly walked toward the young lord still unbelieving that somebody has really made him feel alive.  No, he didn't resent the old woman Anzaide's company.  But when the group came to live with them, he realized that he has awakened feelings he thought did not exist, especially with the redhead.  _The do'aho is really something!  _

When he was near the young lord, Rukawa, with his preoccupied thoughts, didn't notice Snow bounding from his right.  The impact made by the large animal brought Rukawa keel to his left.  Hanamichi, seeing the helpless Rukawa, instinctively stretched his hands to catch the stumbling guy.  Later did he realize what he had done!

"Kitsune, I'm sorry... did I hurt you?"  Hanamichi asked with concern while withdrawing his hands from the other. 

Rukawa was breathing hard.  _His touch did not pain me… His touch did not pain me!  Shaking his head in response, Rukawa just stood rooted, various emotions playing across his face.  After some time he roused himself from the stupor of wonder and disbelief, "C-Can I ask something?"  Kaede asked a little hesitantly._

Hanamichi only nodded in assent, still mortified that he had unwittingly hurt Rukawa!

"What did you just feel when you _touched me?"_

"I... I felt shivers…!"

"And…?"

"Er… just shivers, though.  Is there more I should have felt?"  Hanamichi was obviously confused.

_I need to be certain.  "Can I ask a favor, then?"  Rukawa asked._

"Okay."

This is the only way to find out!  "Can you hold out your hand… and no matter what I do, you should not move, okay?"

Hanamichi hesitantly agreed.  On the other hand, Rukawa stretched his hand, reaching for the extended hand.  Hanamichi instinctively pulled his hand back, but was reminded by the promise he just given.

Slowly, Rukawa touched Hanamichi's outstretched hand with a finger.  Rukawa was gazing into the other's eyes, guarding any reaction.  When there was no unfavorable response, he placed another finger… and then another… until they were finally touching palm to palm.  

Hanamichi just stared at their touching hands.  "R-Rukawa, what's happening?  I don't want you to suffer from my touch...!"

Rukawa made a small twitching of his lips, a beginning of a smile.  With amazement, he replied, "Your touch doesn't pain me… Tis only brought a funny sensation… a tingling warmth spread through me!"  Remembering something, he asked, "Does _my touch distress __you?"_

Finally, having analyzed the situation, he believed the shivers he just received were not cold shivers but more likely small currents.  Hanamichi curled his fingers, interlacing them with Rukawa's.  He liked the new sensation!  "No, I am not distressed with your touch…" The smile the redhead gave to Rukawa was purely ecstatic.

The afternoon was spent with them touching each other, just brushing of fingers against skin.  When the young lord tried to kiss the other, Rukawa, on impulse, retreated back…

"Kitsune, why did you pull away?" asked the disappointed Hanamichi.  He is obviously light-headed with the discovery that he liked touching the fair-skinned youth.  When he grazed his knuckles along Rukawa's cheeks, his thumb slipped onto the soft padded red lips.  He only wanted to test if kissing them will bring more of those delightful sparks.  He needed to know…

Rukawa, too, was a little surprised with his own reaction.  He should thirst for touch as anybody would after being deprived of it all his life!  "I fear that the prophecy will be fulfilled if you touch me further…"

"What prophecy? I don't understand… is that the other part of what Anzaide told us?  Then tell me what is it?" Frustration doesn't settle well with Hanamichi and his temper is now getting haywire.

Still shaken from the pure pleasure of touching, Rukawa have to return to reality.  "Even so, you will not understand… It is best that you do not know of it…" He said matter of factly.

"Argh!  Whatever you say!  But next time I won't be easily swayed… Anzaide and the guntam will really be pleased that you have found an exception to your touch, and a tensai, nothing less… NYAHAHAHA!"  The laugh was forceful as to hide his disappointment.

"Do'aho…" 

"Teme kitsune…" This was uttered with affection.

He needs to buy more time to think of this new discovery.  _The prophecy!  "We should not tell them… at least, not yet.  Especially Anzaide."  Rukawa reflected on the reaction of the old woman he already considered his own mother when this truth is revealed.  Not liking his thoughts, he decided to at least sleep on it.  "We should be returning back now, the sun is setting already…"_

When they reached their cottage, the guntam right away sensed something is wrong.  Their young master is in his "mood".  They instantly edged their way far from him.  

Anzaide also felt something.  She watched Rukawa with Learned eyes.  In spite the usual cool mask Rukawa wears, Anzaide saw confusion and agitation in those eyes.  _What had happened?  She then shifted his watchful eyes on the redhead.  What she saw stunned her more!  She saw anger and frustration… __What had happened???…  _

The following days can be observed with Rukawa avoiding the young lord.  Often he would ask one of the guntam to accompany him to his daily routine of collecting herbs, much to the annoyance of the young lord.  Hanamichi spent more and more time alone, often under a tree, gazing at the endless sky…

*

The moon was full tonight, shining brightly, but not too bright to dwarf the twinkling of the stars.  This is his favorite time to take his favorite pastime leisurely.  _I finally had the chance!  He carefully tiptoed into his favorite bathing hole.  He was about to take off his inner clothing when his hair was slowly raised and felt warm breathing on his nape.  His own breathing suddenly caught in his throat.  He already knew who it is... _

With a gruff voice, the visitor uttered, "I warned you the last time, I won't be easily swayed…" Hanamichi then placed a soft kiss on Rukawa's nape, while drawing the youth closer into his embrace.  Rukawa couldn't suppress the pleasure coursing through him and he let out a soft moan.  

_His hands do wonders on my body.  I am suddenly feverish.  Wanting more, Rukawa turned around to face the young lord.  And at once, his mouth was ravished.  Rukawa could only moan some more, driven by the intense feelings coursing through him. _

Then, Hanamichi suddenly pulled away from the sweet assault.  Afraid that it was all a mirage, he kept his hold on the other's arms.  Though he wanted more than to possess the angel before him, he also wanted Rukawa to be a much willing participant.  "Don't ask me to stop this now kitsune.  I beg of you!"  He asked in a voice tinged with restraint.

Rukawa stared into passion-filled brown eyes. How could he deny those eyes that seek only to please him?  Nor those caress that only bring him pleasure?  "I won't because I want this twice as much as you do!" 

Then, Hanamichi hungrily possessed Rukawa's mouth, drinking in the succulent lips that seemed like aged wine.  The raven-haired youth responded with intensity, fuelled with the passion ignited by the redhead.

Then they heard a scream…

~tbc

~@~@~@~@~

Oh-lala! Again, I have to leave u all hanging!  I just luv to tease!  Again. Happy RuHana Day! *muah*

Hmm… I am still thinking whether to make a lemon or just mentioned it, arghhh!!!!

Any comments/reaction/suggestions is accepted, but not necessarily acknowledged!  But questions are ALWAYS acknowledged.  Just ask what part/s u do not understand!  *grin*  

If u want a personalized reply, email me at jan09smd@yahoo.com  or jan09_sdfan@hotmail.com   Ja!


End file.
